bomberminefandomcom-20200215-history
Bombermine Wiki
Gameplay Bombermine is a MMO Game where you play as a man with bombs. Your goal is to kill everyone in your path, and score points. Along the way you will need to pick up powerups, weather they increase your max bombs, increase how fast you move or allow you to throw bombs it will all help you! 'Game Interface' When you spawn on the map you will see a variety of things on your screen. On the top, left hand corner of your screen shows your current powerups, (bombs, bats, blast range etc...). To the bottom center you will see your perk bar, where you current perks are shown, (passive and activated). And finally to your top right you will see five numbers lined up to down. In order they are, Current amount of people on map. Time left in game (16 minutes max). Ping and FPS. Ping is the rate in which your signal is sent from server back to you, so the higher the ping the slower you are. Fps (frames per second) effects how smoothly your game runs. the lower frames per second, the more jagged your gameplay will be like (try reducing screen size if you cant get good fps). 'Map types' •Torus. 50% probability. The type most people have known since the beginning. Map is seamless and never ends.(loops) •Real projective plane ("Yin-Yang"). Same as torus, but with mirror surface. 2 corners with 1 reflection. 33% probability. •Sphere ("Propeller"). Really don't know how to explain this one, really hard to.. It's the same cube, but you will cross edges from different directions. There are 2 anomalous zones here. One corner with reflection and one corner with 3 reflections. 16% probability. •Klein bottle. Experimental. 1% probability. How to play TOP *Arrows or W S A D — Press to Move *SPACE or K — Press to lay bomb, charge up bat time,(distance) and to respawn *SHIFT or L — Detonate a radio bomb *Q — Eagles eye (zoom out to see more) *ENTER — Toggle chat / send message *P — Full-screen mode *TAB — View scores *I — Safe-house / teleport out of dead ends. *F — Use jetpack. Rules TOP Each round lasts 16 minutes. The main goal is make more points, killing other players and collecting bonuses. Pressing TAB shows the scoreboard of player kills and deaths playing the current round. 'Chat rules' #No offence #No swearing #No profanity #No flood #No CAPS When you speak in chat please try to abide, and follow these rules. They apply to names as well please use appropriate names. If you break one of the following rules you will be muted by a mod, each mute is x2 longer than the last and your mute time will go down after a bit of time. Hopefully you will be able to utilize chat to the best it can and work together with other players! Game modes TOP At the moment there are two game modes, team play and Regular. Both with there own advantages, and disadvantages, as well as goals. These are just some of the differences in the game modes, and as the development of this game goes on more will be implemented! 'Observer' You can watch the game by clicking 'Observe' button in the scoreboard . To get back into the game just hit space. Increase or decrease the scale of the map by using the mouse wheel or arrow keys 'UP' and 'DOWN'. You can also watch the player (if he or she is playing). To watch a player, open the points 'TAB' and click on the nickname. You can also click on a player to observe that player. Soccer balls can also be observed. Scoring TOP Calculated at the end of every round. "YOUR" score = (money / 10) + (kills * 20) + (Soccer_goals * 120) Ranks TOP The ranks are designed to show the overall progress of the character. In total, there are 16 ranks from 'Rookie', to the highest: 'General'. A player's current rank can be seen next to the nickname of other players and you can quite easily determine the level of skill your opponent may have acquired. The ranks are assigned on the basis of points, calculated according to the general statistics of the character. Virtually all of the major aspects of the game (to varying degrees) affect your score. Skins TOP Bombermine has a unique, skin system, where you can run around as various looking things. From your favorite robot look, to a terrifying monster bombermine gives you a chance to run around as something you like, as you bomb other players! Bonuses TOP Bonuses are found through the act of destroying blocks, killing players, or various containers throughout the world. Perks TOP These can be bought in the store, reachable by "profile" tab. They can be used to tip the scale of the round in your favor and can be very useful. Time based perks are called "Cheats" and they are simply rarer and more valuable. Cheats TOP Note-When you have one of the immunity perks on, you are still effected by the disease but you *control* it. That means you can still pass on the disease and can give you an advantage. Blocks TOP Blocks vary in strength, so you have to hit a block a certain amount of times to destroy it (normal bombs do 1 hp damage) Simple block — 1 hp - Gives common bonus. ' Brick block' — 6 hp. Stone block — 9 hp. Iron block — Indestructible. Stone columns — Only passable through having minimization. Land with rocks — 1-4 hp. Land with silver — 1-4 hp. Land with gold — 1-4 hp. Land with diamond — 1-4 hp. Treasure — Can be found underground. Box of bombs — Destroying the box scatters bombs in all directions. Box of bonus — Gives a bonus (usually a fire or bomb bonus). Can be found in the depot. Goal — Player has to score with the soccer ball to get a bonus. Additionally scoring goals will result in 500 C and scoring a nuclear bomb gives more C! Chest — Contains a bonus item. Arrows — Allowed only to move in one direction. Cabin — "Pause" mode. A player cannot be killed while inside a cabin. To activate this feature, press the 'I' key. Stone Bridge — A conventional bridge that can be destroyed from bombs placed over it. Iron Bridge '— An indestructible bridge. ' Shrubs — There are two types of shrubbery: solid and walk-through. Both types allow bomb-fire to pass, slightly weakening it. Once inside walk-through shrubs, the character will be invisible to other players. Button — A platform associated with a mechanism, often a puzzle. Toggles when pressed. Players, bombs and balls toggle buttons. Energy Bridge — An advanced version of the bridge. This bridge is typically controlled by a near-by button. Watch out! Being on the bridge when turned off results in death! Locked Gate — Can only be opened using a special key. Become adjacent to this gate while holding a key and the gate will unlock after a period of time. Bombs TOP In this game, there are several types of bombs. There are plans to add more in the future. Normal Bomb — Most common, but very deadly. Grey Bomb — Does not cause damage to players. These bombs are only available when a player is invulnerable, re-spawning or loss of a shield, or pushed out of a puzzle / regenerated portion of the map. Nyan Bomb — Emit rays of goodness and happiness, though unfortunately just as deadly as normal bombs. Blue Bomb — Done in blocks - 3 health. Radio Bomb — A Detonated bomb. Explodes when player placing bomb presses 'SHIFT' or 'L', or by a nearby explosion. Radio bombs work with any combination of bombs. IE: Radio-Blue-Bomb. Statuses TOP Most statuses act like diseases and are transmitted by contact with another player, greatly varying the tactics of the game. Some statuses can be useful, such as the 'reduction' status allowing players through narrow passages to reach loot. Invulnerability — Cannot be killed. This status is given when a player re-spawns, when a player looses his or her shield, or when a player is re-located from either a puzzle, or map regeneration. Pause — Activated when entering the 'safe-house' pressing 'I'. You are invulnerable and not participating in the game while in the 'safe-house'. Pacifism '''— A player cannot place a bomb while for the duration of this status, appearing dizzy. '''Invisibility — A player becomes completely transparent for the duration of this status. Changeling — Player flips upside down, making it difficult to control. Slowdown — Greatly decreases the speed of a player. Reduction — Players with this status are half the size of a normal player, with reduced bombs, exploding only one space away from the bomb. Fast Detonation — Bombs explode 2 times faster than normal. Nyan Disease — Player becomes a Nyan-cat. In this mode, the player's speed increases, the bombs are replaced by brighter, more powerful 'nyan bombs', however the player cannot control bombing. The more bombs a player can place, the more dangerous this status is. Radiation — Players with this status are not effected by other diseases and may not pick up mystery boxes. Structures TOP Structures can not be placed inside a 'safe-house' 'I'. 'Gridiron' Helps quickly visually locate the soccer goal. You can score from any side. TOP 'Warehouse' A square area containing stored boxes with bombs (scatters bombs in different directions when damaged by an explosion), as well as boxes with bonuses and a nuclear charge. However, if enough players are already carrying a nuclear charge, a radio-detonator pack is given instead. Warehouses are surrounded by stronger bricks. TOP 'Caches' A chest, surrounded by plenty of solid blocks, Most-likely yielding a shield upgrade. TOP 'Fort treasury' A fortified structure on an island in the middle of the abyss. Various status enable passage through the abyss, or passages to the island. In the center is a golden chest. TOP 'Puzzles' All puzzles can be solved alone, under certain circumstances, but most of it is easier to solve as a team. Others TOP 'Nuclear Bomb' When a player takes a nuclear charge, a special icon will appear above that player: When a player is killed, Detonation occurs. If a player with a nuclear charge has caught the 'nyan-disease' while detonating, the blast radius doubles. (Nyanuclear Bomb). Tips, tricks, and advanced techniques. TOP 1.) Never stand still, it leaves you open to someone simply running by and spamming bombs, trapping you. If you MUST stop moving it's best to pause. (press "I" to pause) 2.) Avoid "battling" people until you have at least a good combination of powerups. (For example don't spawn, and then chase people down. Skates are a necessity in this game!) 3.)Place your bombs every few blocks, instead of all in a line.(if max blast range is 6 then every 4 blocks is optimal) By spacing out your bombs you cover more ground, and you can save bombs in case you find someone you can trap easily. 4.) Remember the order of your placed bombs. that way you can stand in a field of 12 bombs, and not get touched. also try to time the bombs you place. bombs explode after 4 seconds, and if you can count "1...2.." in your head you can max out your bomb usage and know when to get out of the way 5.) Kicking an opponents placed bombs can often confuse them, as well throw off what ever order of bombs they were going for. 6.)Sometimes being in a squad with someone can be useful. Because you will have people who will help you with puzzles and scoring goals.(which award a shield and powerups!) Being in a squad can also be useful when trying to pick up the plutonium, which can be used in the shop for a variety of things! 7.)Don't be afraid to stop playing for a few rounds and watch players. Bombermine can be frustrating and so when you get angry you wont play as well. and it never hurts to watch other players and see how they do things. Frequently asked questions and answers (Q&A) TOP Q-Everyone is so good and I cant do anything can you make things more balanced!? :: A-Of course, we are always adding in new game mechanics to make things more equal, and fairer for new players. Q-There's a symbol by my name when I'm on the map, what does it mean/do? :: A-That's called your rank. At the moment there are 15 of them, and usually show your skill level and can be used to gauge opponents skill levels on the map. Q-This game sux. :: A-that's not a question. :) Q-How do I become a moderator? :: A-Normally you would Email bombermine e-mail, but no new mods are being accepted right now, so please wait. Q-I have some ideas for the game! where should I send them? :: A-Good! you can do 3 things, Send a e-mail. Leave a message here ( http://bombermine.com/blog/ ) and thanks for your input! Q-this game is simply unplayable due to lag! Do something about it please. :: A-It is very hard to keep a game going, and bugs are always being fixed. If you happen to notice one feel free to help out bombermine and leave a message here, or on the blog. :) Q-this moderator is going crazy help!!! :: A-On rare opportunities some people tend to get a little crazy with their power. don't worry simply send a email to bombermine and we will check the chat logs, and see what was said and if the mod, was unjustly muting. :) Q-I love this game, can I send fan mail? :: A-Haha, as nice as that is we would appreciate it if you would not spam bombermine email. Thanks. If you have any other questions not answered feel free to find a mod (or player) on bombermine and ask. TOP Category:Browse